valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Legion Commander
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 1 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 24. Dezember 2011|Dota 2 = 12. Dezember 2013}} Tresdin, die Legion Commander (Legionskommandantin), ist eine Stärke-Heldin aus DotA und Dota 2. Sie ist eine Nahkampf-Heldin, die den Radiant angehört. Im Spiel kann sie die Rolle eines Carrys und Durablerin übernehmen. Overwhelming Ods eignet sich vor allem zum Einsatz gegen zahlenmäßig überlegene Gegner, da der ausgeteilte Schaden von der Anzahl der Gegner abhängt. Zudem verursacht er bei Helden einen größeren Schaden. Mit Press the Attack kann Legion Commander negative Effekte von sich oder Verbündeten entfernen und deren Angriffsgeschwindigkeit und Lebensregeneration erhöhen. Im direkten Nahkampf erhält Legion dadurch einen Vorteil, dass ihre passive Fähigkeit Moment of Courage sie manchmal direkt auf einen Nahkampfangriff reagieren und dabei Lebensraub begehen lässt. Legion Commanders Ultimate Duel bietet sowohl Vorteile als auch ein großes Risiko: Sie zwingt Legion Commander und einen ausgewählten Helden für kurze Zeit zu einem Duell, bei dem sie beide keine aktiven Fähigkeiten und Gegenstände nutzen können und gewährt dem Gewinner dauerhaften Bonusschaden, wodurch Legion Commander massiv an Kampfstärke gewinnen kann. Abhängig von der Situation kann allerdings auch der gegnerische Held Legion Commander besiegen und den Bonus erhalten, weshalb eine falsche Nutzung auch einen verheerenden Nachteil für das Team von Legion Commander haben kann. Das Ultimate von Legion Commander kann nicht mit Aghanim's Scepter verbessert werden. Nach langer Zeit in der Entwicklung wurde Legion Commander in Dota 2 2013 mit dem Wraith-Night-Update veröffentlicht. Hype Legion Commander marschiert einsam über das Schlachtfeld und fordert Gegner zu Duellen heraus. Mit jedem gewonnenen Zweikampf steigt ihr Angriffsschaden, bis sie zu einer unaufhaltsamen Eine-Frau-Armee geworden ist. Biographie "Sie kamen ohne Vorwarnung. Innerhalb der Mauern von Stonehall vernahm man ein Grollen und einen grauenhaften Lärm und aus einer unbekannten Finsternis erschienen unzählige Bestien, Flammen speiend und faule Zauber wirkend erschlugen und zerrissen sie Mütter und Söhne zu dunklen Zwecken. Von Stonehalls einst so mächtigem Militär war nur die Bronzene Legion, angeführt von der unbezwingbaren Kommandantin Tresdin, nahe genug, um dem Ruf der Schlacht zu folgen. Sie ritten zurück zur Stadt, kämpften sich ihren Weg durch blutige Gassen und brennende Marktplätze und schlugen sich durch die monströse Schar bis zur Quelle der plötzlichen Invasion: Ein ätherischer Riss durchzog den Stadtplatz und an seinem Abgrund wartete der gefürchtete Anführer der Eindringlinge. Gehüllt in einen zerstörerischen Schimmer schwang der Anführer der Horden des Abgrunds seine gewaltige Klinge und spaltete einen Legionär in zwei Teile. Tresdin hob ihr blutverschmiertes Schwert und richtete ihren Blick auf die Bestie. Die Bestie wendete sich ihr, durch ein Labyrinth aus Zähnen grinsend, zu. Ohne die Schlacht, die um sie herum tobte, zu beachten, stürmten sie aufeinander zu. Schlag für Schlag parierend duellierten sie sich, während die Bronzene Legion um sie herum ihr Ende fand. Tresdin sprang nach vorne, als ihr Gegner sein Schwert schwang, um sie zu treffen. Das Blatt wendete sich. Die Attacke traf Tresdin, ein brutaler Schlag in die Seite, aber selbst, als sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, mobilisierte sie ihre Kräfte für einen weiteren Schlag. Klinge schabte auf Klinge, über den Griff auf die knorrige Pfote darunter und schnitt sie in einem furchterregenden Nebel aus Funken und Blut entzwei. Das abscheuliche Publikum sah mit Erstaunen, wie sie ihrem Gegner die Klinge durch sein Fleisch ins Herz rammte. Mit einem Schrei, der die Wolken am Himmel teilte, brach die Bestie in einem Schwall aus Blut zusammen. Das stygische Portal schwankte, die Macht, die den Riss offen gehalten hatte, verschwand so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war. Die verbleibenden Invasoren fielen schnell dem Stahl von Stonehall zum Opfer. Obwohl sie siegreich waren, hatten die Verbliebenen nicht viel zu feiern: Die Stadt lag in Trümmern und es gab nur wenige Überlebende. Feuer breiteten sich weiter aus. Ihre Banner des Krieges ausbreitend sammelte Tresdin alle Verbündeten, die sie kriegen konnte. Ihre Wut glühte, als sie den Streitkräften des Abgrunds brutale Rache schwor und jeden verfluchte, der ihr dabei im Weg stand." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *12. Dezember 2013 (Wraith-Night-Update):' Legion Commander' wurde dem Spiel zugefügt. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 Level 25-Talent wurde von +25 % Abklingzeitreduzierung zu -8 s Abklingzeit für Press The Attack geändert. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Abklingzeit von Moment of Courage wurde von 2,7/2,1/1,5/0,9 auf 2,6/2,0/1,4/0,8 reduziert. *Aghanim's Scepter bewirkt bei Legion Commander nun, dass Sie und ihr Ziel immun gegen jeden Schaden sind, sofern sie nicht von einem der beiden Kontrahenten stammen. *Dauer von Legion Commanders Ultimate unter Einfluss von Scepter beträgt nun 4,75/5,5/6,25. Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Basisschaden wurde um 4 erhöht. *Abklingzeit von Overwhelming Odds wurde von 18 auf 15 reduziert. *Zauberzeit von Press the Attack wurde von 0,3 auf 0,2 reduziert. *Behob, dass Legion Commander manchmal nahestehende Einheiten automatisch angreift, nachdem Duel endet, anstelle das duellierte Ziel weiterhin anzugreifen. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Moment of Courage:Konterchancen erhöht von 16/18/20/22 auf fixe 25 % *Moment of Courage:Lebensraub erhöht von 20/40/60/80% auf 55/65/75/85 % *Moment of Courage:Abklingzeit reskaliert von 0,9 auf 2,7/2,1/1,5/0,9 *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Duel dauert nun bis entweder Legion Commander oder ihr Ziel sterben. Wenn die Duelanten mehr als 2.000 Reichweite auseinander sind, wird Duel beendet. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Freigeschaltet im Captain's Mode *Duel: Blockiert nicht länger passive Fähigkeiten *Overwhelming Odds: Grundschaden reduziert von 60/100/140/180 auf 40/80/120/160 *Press The Attack: Manakosten erhöht von 80/90/100/110 auf 110 Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Overwhelming Odds-Bonusschaden pro Helden wurde von 14/16/18/20 auf 20/35/50/65 erhöht. **Pro Creep bleibt es weiterhin bei 14/16/18/20. *Wirkungsbereich von Overwhelming Odds wurde von 315 auf 330 erhöht. *Basisschaden von Overwhelming Odds wurde von 50/100/150/200 auf 60/100/140/180 erhöht. *Moment of Courage nutzt nun eine pseudo-zufällige Chance. **Dies reduziert die Chance einer sehr unglücklichen oder glücklichen Reihe an Procs. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Moment of Courage gewährt nun nur noch einen Extra-Lebensraub pro Gegner. *Gewährte Buff-Dauer von Moment of Courage wurde von 0,5 auf 1,0 erhöht. *Moment of Courage-Abklingzeit wurde von 1,2 auf 0,9 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.79c *Duellierende Einheiten können nicht entwaffnet oder durch den Force Staff beeinflusst werden. Trivia *In DotA war Tresdin der Legion Commander noch ein männlicher Reiter, der alles Nichtmenschliche auf rassistische Art hasste. Genau wie bei Winter Wyvern wurde das Geschlecht des Legion Commanders für Dota 2 geändert, um mehr weibliche Charaktere im Spiele zu haben. Beide Heldinnen werden zudem von Merle Dandridge vertont, die auch Alyx Vance aus Half-Life 2 und seinen beiden Episoden spricht. *Verschiedene Zitate der Legion Commander spielen auf das Design von Legion Commander aus DotA an; ihr Charakter wurde für Dota 2 jedoch um einiges aggressiver gestaltet. **Trifft sie auf einen berittenen Verbündeten (etwa Keeper of the Light, Chen, Chaos Knight oder Disruptor), gibt sie ihm ein Kompliment wegens seines Reittiers. **Trifft sie auf einen bärtigen Verbündeten (etwa Kunkka, Omniknight, Axe oder Zeus), gibt sie ihm ein Kompliment wegens seines Bartes. *Nutzt Legion Commander ihre 'Fähigkeit Press the Attack', ertönt dasselbe Horn wie bei der Nutzung des Eroberers aus Team Fortress 2. Zudem hat dieser auch einen ähnliche Buff. *Legion Commanders Spruch "War. War always changes." spielt auf das sehr bekannte Zitat "War. War never changes." aus der populären Fallout-Reihe an. *Ihr Spruch "You won't win the war by dying for your Ancient. You'll win by making the other dumb, unfed bastard die for theirs!" ist ein abgewandeltes Zitat des US-amerikanischen Generals George S. Patton, welcher einer der ranghöchsten Offiziere der US-Armee im Zweiten Weltkrieg war. Galerie Konzept Legion Commander.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung. Konzept Legion Commander 2.jpg|Ebenfalls. Legion Update.png|Legion Commanders erste Präsentation auf der offiziellen Seite des Wraith-Night-Updates. Ladebildschirm Konzept Legion Commander.png|Konzepte-Ladebildschirm von Legion Commander. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Legion Commander auf Heropedia *Legion Commander auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Dota 2